


Метастазы

by churchill, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Спецквест [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: Зимний Солдат мог бы вычистить сержанта Барнса из себя, выскрести, как абортированный плод из чрева женщины. Но, похоже, это единственное, что принадлежит ему по-настоящему





	

Зимний Солдат плохо переносит, когда в нём просыпается тот, кто был до него: сержант Барнс, номер три-два-пять-пять-семь. Больно. Отвлекает. Создаёт чувство беспомощности: Зимний Солдат знает, как перевязать себя, если телу причинён ущерб, и какой уровень боли бывает при ранениях разной степени тяжести. Но не знает, как перевязать воспоминания о свистящем ледяном воздухе, падении и крови на снегу. Как утихомирить горячечное ожидание спасения и тоскливое понимание, что никто не придёт. Он не знает, как лечить такую боль.

Зимний Солдат мог бы вычистить сержанта Барнса из себя, выскрести, как абортированный плод из чрева женщины. Но, похоже, это единственное, что принадлежит ему по-настоящему. Тем более, что куратор пытается удалить это, приказывая снова и снова: «Обнулите». 

Зимний Солдат проваливает миссию в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия. Он вспоминает этого человека — тот, кто должен был прийти за сержантом Барнсом, но не пришёл. В провале миссии виноват Барнс — не вовремя просыпается, мешает и болит. Сбивает точность и силу, не даёт нанести решающий удар. Заставляет прыгнуть вниз и вытащить тяжёлое светловолосое тело из воды, несмотря на собственное критическое состояние.

После провала миссии Зимний Солдат скрывается, живёт под прикрытием и собирает информацию. Знает, что Стивен Роджерс ищет его, как настырная такса. Слишком настойчиво. 

Зимний солдат уверен, что Роджерс ищет не его, а сержанта Барнса. От этого почему-то снова больно. Возможно, у него сбились настройки болевой чувствительности. Срочно нужно обнуление. Или другая терапия от разросшегося внутри, как раковая опухоль, сержанта Барнса. 

Но куратор Пирс мёртв. У тех, кто жив и скрывается, недостаточный уровень допуска. Зимний Солдат подозревает, что пропустил нужный момент: сержант Барнс метастазирует в мозгу Зимнего Солдата. 

Зимний Солдат прячется в маленькой грязной квартире через океан от Америки.

Тело, которому не хватает привычных ресурсов для поддержания работоспособности, в какой-то момент даёт сбой. Оно нагревается до критического уровня. Зимний Солдат совсем ослаб — как после криокамеры, когда мышцы отказываются работать, во рту сухо, а кожа мокрая и горячая. 

Сержант Барнс вдруг прекращает быть болью и становится голосом, который начинает командовать.

— Возьми водку на кухне, оботрись. Сара так делала со Стивом. 

И ещё.

— Сходи, зайди к соседке, дай денег, пусть купит тебе лекарств. Скажи, что надо сбить сильный жар. Потом ложись и не вставай. 

Зимний Солдат подчиняется. Он не говорит с Барнсом, но делает всё, как тот сказал. Обтирается водкой, на румынском просит соседку купить ему жаропонижающее, суёт ей денег. Та приносит ему и лекарства, и какой-то еды. 

Зимний Солдат принимает таблетки, лежит в постели, спит. Не помнит, сколько спит. Но когда просыпается, то тело нормальной температуры. И телом завладел сержант Барнс.

Зимний Солдат не пытается вернуть контроль. «Плевать, — думает он. — Я устал».

Барнс не пытается найти Роджерса. Сам прячется. Чего он боится? Пошёл бы к Роджерсу.

Зимний Солдат может представить себе приемлемый для них выход из ситуации. Его посадят в кресло и обнулят. Но уже не его, а сержанта Барнса. Сотрут Зимнего Солдата у Барнса в голове. Тот не станет цепляться, пытаться сберечь для себя. Зачем ему? Он ненавидит то, что делал Зимний Солдат. Беспрерывно болит от этого. Фонтанирует чувством вины и гнева. Он отдаст свою левую руку — всё равно она принадлежит Зимнему Солдату, а не Барнсу, — чтобы навсегда избавиться от этого груза.

Роджерс всё-таки их находит. Потом какой-то мужчина зачитывает знакомый код. И сержант Барнс больше не способен контролировать ситуацию. Зимний Солдат ломает и крушит, рвётся из здания, чтобы выполнить команду. Он не испытывает злости — только яркое ощущение собственной полезности, присутствия и цели. Он оружие, которое работает точно, сильно и смертоносно. Особенно когда Барнс не пытается вмешиваться.

Роджерс всё время сбивает его. Не даёт уйти, удерживает вертолёт, роняет их вместе с вертолётом в воду. Барнс умудряется снова захватить контроль. Но действует неэффективно и глупо. Лезет в бесполезную драку, снова фонтанирует болью и чувством вины за то, что сделал не он. Сжигает левую руку.

Барнс сжигает левую руку. Зимний Солдат чувствует себя сломанным.

Барнс собирается лечь в криокамеру. Зимний Солдат чувствует себя счастливым. Можно будет отдохнуть и набраться сил.

Сержант Барнс планирует оказаться в камере завтра утром. Вечером Стивен Роджерс приходит к нему. Зимний Солдат знает — то, что он сейчас делает с сержантом Барнсом, называется «трахать».

Зимний Солдат не любит процедуры, при которых ему что-то суют в анус. Но иногда это бывает необходимо для нормального функционирования, такое он понимает. Гигиеническая или медицинская необходимость. Для обслуживания. 

То, что делает Роджерс, не является необходимым. Но сержант Барнс не пытается сопротивляться, хотя он на приемлемом уровне функционирования — даже без руки. Барнс не пытается уйти от проникновения. Позволяет Стиву трогать анус, засовывать в него пальцы. И Зимний Солдат, вслед за Барнсом, тоже тяжело дышит. Ему жарко, словно у тела снова поднимается температура. Он лежит на боку голый. И ощущения непривычные, но это не боль. Это что-то другое. 

А Роджерс за его спиной всё время слюнявит сержанта Барнса, трогает его за член и яйца и шёпотом твердит:  
— Баки, Баки, Баки...

— Стив, давай, — говорит ему сержант Барнс.

Роджерс суёт в анус сержанту Барнсу что-то твёрдое — свой член, понимает Зимний Солдат. Засовывает его медленно, осторожно. И снова хватает то за член, то за яйца потной рукой. И тискает их, катает в пальцах. И сержант Барнс не против. Он сам пытается насадиться на член Роджерса. Насадиться и соскочить, насадиться и соскочить. 

А Роджерс не двигается. Чего-то ждёт. 

— Стииив, — умоляюще шепчет сержант Барнс. — Ну пожалуйста.

Роджерс начинает ритмично двигать членом туда-сюда. Зимний Солдат не может понять, но сержанту Барнсу не больно. В анусе всё равно тянет и жжёт, но член у Барнса твёрдый, и яйца распирает так, что они, кажется, сейчас лопнут. И всё подкатывает и подкатывает что-то изнутри, пока туго и часто ходит член Роджерса в заднице Зимнего Солдата. В заднице сержанта Барнса.

Тело всё горит, что-то внутри словно лопается. Взрывается. Течёт по телу и по мышцам, как жидкий металл, как огонь. Сержант Барнс кричит. И Зимний Солдат вместе с ним словно распадается на части — так много света и горячо. Так больно и ярко. Так сильно, что Барнса вырубает. 

Роджерса трясёт, он прижимается сзади весь мокрый. В анусе у Зимнего Солдата что-то хлюпает.

Роджерс снова слюнявит ему шею, гладит по спине и шепчет:  
— Бак, как я по тебе скучал. Знал бы ты, как сильно. 

— Ты оставил его. Ты за ним не пришёл, — говорит Зимний Солдат. Голос хрипит и плохо подчиняется.

Роджерс, похоже, забывает как дышать.

— Ты не Баки, — говорит он наконец.

— Нет. 

Роджерс не двигается и не убирает горячей руки с его голого тела. Зимний Солдат уверен, что тот уже просчитал возможные варианты действий. Самый разумный — обезвредить Зимнего Солдата. Но Роджерс всё ещё неподвижен.

— Я очень виноват перед ним, — глухо говорит он. — Я не знал, что он выжил. 

— Ты должен был убедиться, — безжалостно отвечает Зимний Солдат.

— Должен был, — покорно соглашается Роджерс, прижимаясь лбом к затылку Зимнего Солдата. — Но никто другой не выжил бы после такого падения.

— Я спас его, — говорит Зимний Солдат. — Не позволил обнулить полностью.

Он говорит эти слова и чувствует пустоту. Шум ветра. Холод. Боль в левой руке.  
Он не хочет умирать. Он родился, потому что Роджерс не искал сержанта Барнса.

— Я знаю, — говорит Роджерс. — Он всегда прикрывал меня. А ты... Похоже, ты прикрывал его.

— Ты ищешь способ меня убить, — говорит Зимний Солдат.

Роджерс молчит. Наверное, не хочет дезинформировать.

— Я должен вымыть тело, — говорит Зимний Солдат. — Оно липкое после того, как ты трахал сержанта Барнса.

Он поднимается и идёт в душ. Он знает, что не сможет убить Барнса в себе. Он знает, что не хочет умирать сам.  
Роджерс должен принять решение об обнулении Барнса.

Зимний Солдат стоит под дождём из горячей воды, смывает с себя пот и то, что у него натекло из ануса.  
В ванную заходит Роджерс и прислоняется к двери.

— Баки? — спрашивает он. — Или Зимний Солдат?

— Да, — отвечает Зимний Солдат.

— Знаешь, я умею быть благодарным, — говорит Роджерс. — Но не знаю, как благодарить тебя. Я не могу отдать тебе Баки. 

— Не отдавай, — говорит Зимний Солдат. — Но я хочу жить. Я могу быть полезен.

— Я понял, — кивает Роджерс. — Не знаю, как. Но я... постараюсь это устроить.

Зимний Солдат уступает контроль над телом сержанту Барнсу.


End file.
